


Laughter

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Lyra Tabris [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mabari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: prompt 3 - laughter
Relationships: Morrigan & Warden, Morrigan & Warden's Mabari (Dragon Age)
Series: Lyra Tabris [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127939
Kudos: 3





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 3 - laughter

Lyra is sharpening her knife when she hears the yell of absolutely disgust from across the field. Alistair paused from where he was bent over their fire, poking at the rabbits roasting for supper, and hurriedly proclaimed, “It wasn’t me! Whatever it was, it wasn’t me.”

Morrigan stalks out of her tent and across the field to the fire. 

“Look at what your fool dog has placed in my pack!”

She threw a small bundle on the ground and turned to glare at Leon, who sat proudly wagging his tail. 

“A putrid, half-eaten hare is not something a woman wants to find in her unmentionables.”

Lyra stifled back a laugh and said, with as much of a straight face as she was able, “It’s the thought that counts.”

She could hear Alistair start snickering but doesn’t risk a look. Morrigan’s glare got even more stern. 

“Well I don’t have need of his help. Make sure he doesn’t do it again.”

Leon whined and slinked closer on his belly to where Morrigan stood. 

  
“I think you hurt his feelings. He’s just trying to help.”

Leon looked even as sorry as a war hound could, his ears drooped and head cocked downward. 

Morrigan scoffed. “He’s just being manipulative. I can tell. I do it to.”  
And with that she spun around and marched back across the field to her own tent. 

Lyra manages to hold back her laughter until Morrigan disappears inside, but then she snorts in laughter, which sets off Alistair as well. Leon wiggles closer and wags his stump of a tail happily.

"She wasn't wrong though." Lyra finally relaxes enough to say to Leon. The mabari perks his ears up. "Yes, and you know it Leon." He wagged his tail harder, unrepentant. 

"You'd better warn him about teasing her," Alistair said. "Who knows what she could turn him into. A frog. A mushroom. Maybe even a cat!"

Leon whined at that, but Lyra just pulled his great head closer and kissed him. "She wouldn't dare turn you into a cat. She's knows how much I love you. But Alistair is right. Don't leave her any more presents. We want her to stay on our side after all."

Leon sat up straight. Order received. 

"Now go on," Lyra said, gesturing towards the pile of fur. "You can have that one, unless Alistair has burnt ours, in which case we'll have to share it and leave him to go beg Morrigan for help."

Alistair sputtered and hurriedly turned back to the fire, muttering about how he'd rather eat bark than ask the witch for help. 

Lyra chuckled again. It was strange how she could find such amusement, even in times such as this. 

She was reminded of Shianni. How she always looked on the bright side of life. No matter how bad things got, her cousin had reminded all of them to find happiness where they could. Lyra hoped Shianni was safe. Hoped she was healing. Hoped she was remembering how to find happiness again as well, even after all they'd been through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy DragonAgeDay everyone!


End file.
